Confissões na neve
by Kenta Inuzuka
Summary: Está tendo uma grande festa de natal em Konoha. Kiba resolve chamar o pessoal para jogar o jogo da garrafa. Tudo vai bem até Hinata ter que comprir o desafio de Shino. Qual será o desafio? Será que Hinata vai conseguir?


**Confissões na neve**

Era natal em Konoha. Uma enorme arvore de natal foi colocada em frente ao monte dos cinco hokagues **(não vamos esquecer que a Tsunade já é a quinta hokague).**

Envolta da arvore haviam várias mesas retangulares muito grandes.

Nelas havia de tudo, de simples balas até dois grandes perus assados.

Todos estavam na festa. Neji e Tenten conversavam com Sasuke e Sakura, enquanto Kiba deixava as crianças pequenas montarem Akamaru.

Chouji andava pelas mesas procurando algo para comer **(como sempre), **e Naruto, Shikamaru, e Shino discutiam sobre vários assuntos.

Ino e Hinata falavam sem parar, mas estavam conversando muito baixo.

Kiba fez as crianças descerem do Akamaru e andou até Naruto e os outros.

- Eu estava pensando em como isso aqui ta chato, então tive uma idéia.

- O que?

- Que tal fazermos o jogo da garrafa?

- Que besteira.

- Pensem bem. Se chamarmos as garotas, podemos saber de quem cada uma delas gosta.

Isso despertou olhares alegres no grupo todo, e assim que todos concordaram, foram reunir o pessoal.

E lá estavam eles. Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino, Naruto, Rock Lee, Sasuke e Sakura.

Shikamaru começou a explicar as regras do jogo.

- As regras são simples. Quem se recusar a falar ou fazer alguma coisa que o outro tenha dito, leva gelo por uma semana, e não pode participar na próxima vez, certo?

Assim que todos concordaram, ele girou a garrafa.

- Ino para Sakura.

Ino olhou de modo desafiante para Sakura.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade.

- É verdade que você já gostou do Naruto?

- O que?! Como você perguntou isso?! É burrice demais até pra você! Todo mundo aqui sabe que eu to namorando o Sasuke!

Antes que Ino e Sakura começassem um verdadeiro duelo, Shikamaru rodou a garrafa novamente.

- Rock Lee para Chouji.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade.

- É verdade que você já ficou sem comer um dia inteirinho.

- Ah, Rock Lee, devia ter pensado algo melhor. É obvio que o Chouji não agüentaria...

- Na verdade da primeira faze das terceira etapa da prova chunnin, eu comi tanto churrasco que tive que ficar sem comer por alguns dias.

Shikamaru, que já estava achando que aquele jogo não ia dar em nada realmente interessante, rodou mais uma vez a garrafa.

Dessa vez ele se espantou.

- Sakura... Pra mim.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade.

- É verdade que você ta planejando se casar com a Temari?

- Bom.. é. Na verdade, sim.

Antes que alguém pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, ele girou a garrafa outra vez.

- Agora... Shino para Hinata.

- Verdade ou desafio?

Com medo que de ter que revelar seu amor por Naruto na frente do garoto, ela escolheu desafio.

- Você vai ter que beijar algum garoto dessa roda. Não pode ser beijo na bochecha.

Hinata não se moveu. Seria melhor ter escolhido verdade?

Kiba e Naruto estavam prendendo a respiração. Eles estavam lutando por Hinata a algum tempo, mais a kunoichi nem desconfiava.

- E então Hinata, quem vai ser?

Ela estava ficando vermelha. Sabia que teria que cumprir o desafio.

Se levantou tremendo e andou até o ninja de cabelos loiros.

Naruto ficou sem ação. Conseguiu apenas se levantar. Então Hinata o beijou, mas não foi um beijo rápido, como fazem nesses jogos, foi um beijo longo, romântico, apaixonado.

Shino teve que segurar Kiba para ele não bater em Naruto.

Nem Naruto nem Hinata perceberam a cena. Estavam prestando atenção apenas um ao outro, ao momento.

Então eles deram um passo para trás, e Naruto olhou fixamente para Hinata.

- Naruto, eu quero te dizer isso a muito tempo...

- Hinata, você quer namorar comigo?

A kunoichi abraçou o ninja loiro com força.

- Claro que sim! Naruto, eu quero namorar com você!

Vários aplausos e assobios vieram da roda ao redor deles, com a exceção de Kiba, que tentava se levantar para bater em Naruto, e Shino, que tentava impedi-lo.

Sem falar nada, Hinata e Naruto saíram da roda e foram andando, juntos, até os outros os perderem de vista.

Era hora da ceia de natal. Tsunade estava sentada no centro da maior mesa. Os doces e as outras coisas que estavam em cima das mesas foram substituídos por pratos de porcelana e grandes tigelas de prata tampadas.

Naruto e Hinata ainda não haviam parecido.

Tsunade se levantou.

- Primeiro, quero agradecer a todos vocês por terem participado dessa festa. Espero que estejam gostando bastante. Logo após a ceia haverá um baile ao ar livre.

Alguns minutos depois, Naruto e Hinata apareceram, e Naruto se sentou ao lado de Sasuke, e Hinata, do lado de Sakura.

E ai Hinata? O que vocês fizeram?

- Ah, Sakura, nós conversamos, olhamos as estrelas, nos beijamos, coisas normais que se fazem no começo de um namoro,

- E então Naruto, como foi?

- O normal, Sasuke. Conversamos, nos beijamos, olhamos as estrelas...

Como Tsunade tinha dito, logo após a ceia as mesas foram retiradas e substituídas por pequenas mesas redondas. Foi deixada uma grande área livre para dançar, e rapidamente haviam várias caixas de som espalhadas por todo o canto.

Quando a musica começou a tocar, Naruto e Hinata foram dançar.

Então começou a nevar.

E ali, dançando juntos no meio da neve, eles estavam muito felizes, por que sabiam que aquele momento era o primeiro de muitos que eles ainda teriam juntos.

**Kenta: Essa fic fica por aqui, mas logo estarei escrevendo mais fic. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Sakura: Foi tão lindo. Fiquei emocionada.**

**Sasuke: Eu sabia que eles ficariam juntos.**

**Kiba: Não é justo! A Hinata é minha!**

**Neji: Kiba, ela ta namorando o Naruto agora.**

**Kiba: Mas eu tenho que ficar com ela!**

**Kenta: Bom, acho que vai começar um discussão(pra variar), então essa fic fica por aqui. Até a próxima fic.**


End file.
